thecastlerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rev Kelus Mrakhan
The Reversal Emblem. He was an emblem created by Vexen in order to combat Nameru and her negatizing ability. In his First Life, Rev was a Somebody, like the majority of the original emblems, and his true name was Kelus. He also has the nickname Reverend among the Anti-Clones, despite him being an atheist. He is a scientist who mostly focuses on robotics, but has recently shown a slight interest in potioncrafting. Rev is controlled by the Parentheses Goddess. Weapons/Abilities Weapon-wise, Rev has shown a particular liking to light, blunt weapons. He usually uses his magic for both offense and defense, but he likes to carry a weapon(he has no set, particular weapon and instead takes what he finds.) in case his magic cannot deal damage or defend him well. Magic-wise, Rev has the element of Reversal, which is the equivalent to Nameru's Negative. This allows him to reverse the properties of many things, such as turning a fire-based spell into an ice-based spell. Relationships Jack Kryos Rev seems to show an extreme, almost obsessive loving for Jack, while the reasoning behind this liking is undiscovered. He has attempted several times to nick a love potion off of Jakinzhu for use on Jack, though has been unsuccessful lately. Personality/Appearance Rev is 20 years old, though he appears to be about fourteen. His height is 5'0", and he has a very fragile, weak, thin build. He has straight, chin-length purple hair with yellow tips and stripe around the middle of his hair. He has bright green eyes and usually wears glasses. His clothing varies, but always has a purple-yellow colour scheme. Rev has been described to look apathetic even when showing emotion, as if he is judging everything around him and always deep in thought. Rev is generally rather quiet and introverted, observing his surroundings closely and often being left deep in thought about things that may or may not matter. When he can focus, he seems very awkward and sometimes sheepish, though he attempts to be more outgoing than he is. If he is upset, Rev seems to channel that depression into reading, which often cheers him up. Among his friends and people he isn't too shy around, Rev has a more perverted and humorous side to him, as well as an enthusiasm for experimenting and trying new things. Roles Per Arc Emblemed Arc Emblem Origins Sub-Arc Rev first appeared in this Sub-Arc, having a short appearance to explain that he was an intellectual, made to combat Nameru. Between Luxury Arc and Eternal Arc Between these arcs, Rev disappeared to observe various species hybrids and experiment with them. During the process, Rev created the Seven of Hearts in a form of humanoid Emblems. *Talence - Was originally part tree, part unicorn, part Anti-Clone, and more. And was still a cannibal. *Torulity - Was a fairly nice human-ant-lizard lady. *Angea - Was an angel. *Jume - Was part werewolf, part leopard. *Time - Was the Doctor a normal person with time powers. *Alkin - Was a normal guy. *Sevalis - Was the Xelrai serpent goddess of Art and Vengeance. Hellish Arc Hunger Games 2 OVA Sub-Arc Rev appeared in the second Hunger Games as the partner of Clanixx, whom separated from him immediately. Rev later met with Jack, saving him from thin ice, and Lenoira, and made an alliance with them during the game. Trivia *While Rev has no true family, his few writings actually regard Nameru as a sister due to their similar powers. *Rev has a close past with Rekeon. In their First Lives, they lived on the streets together and performed for munny; Rev playing a ukelele, Rekeon singing. *Rev has obsession with the colors purple and yellow, and as such has unreasonable hatred for some things. For instance, he hates Neria as her hair is purple, and she never wears or has any yellow to accompany it. Category:Emblem Category:Original Emblem Category:Scientist Category:Reversal/Negative User Category:Parentheses Goddess's Character Category:Potioncrafter